


Mycroft

by doctornerdington



Series: 221B Character Studies [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Character Study, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B character sketch of Mycroft, set between series 2 and series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft

A muted chirp brought the afternoon to a standstill. “Incoming call, sir. Authorization Sigerson 01895, secure channel beta. Originating at … looks like Lhasa this time, sir.”

Mycroft’s eyes snapped up. “Send it through.”

In the three seconds it took Anthea to connect the satellite signal, his mind exploded with an impotent fury borne of relief, almost instantly controlled. The telephone clicked over. 

“It’s been too long since your last check-in,” he said tightly. “You have a responsibility to maintain channels of communication. I cannot continue to support your activities if –” He was cut off abruptly with a snort. 

“I don’t have time to coddle you. In precisely 50 seconds my … confederates will notice my absence. They won’t be pleased.” Mycroft heard crowd sounds in the background. Marketplace, likely, and strangely busy for the hour. “I need resources. More than the usual. It’s almost over.” 

“I will take action from this end," Mycroft said. 

A gentler denial this time, just an exhale. “You cannot. You overreach. Just put your wallet where your gaping maw is, brother mine, and give me what I need to end this." Then quickly: "I need to come home. Texting specifications now. Same channel.”

The line went dead. 

Mycroft sat in silence for several minutes. “This thrice-damned plan,” he sighed. “I did not think I would be so… bored.”


End file.
